


Come to me

by Shadowdianne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: Lena wakes up at Kara's bed and looks at the already awake blonde.-----“I know you are awake.”It was a murmur, low for Lena’s standards but perhaps a scream for Kara’s and so the brunette chuckled and sat on the mattress not bothering twice on covering herself as she closed the distance between Kara and herself at on all fours.





	Come to me

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind this is that there’s no story. Carsonnieve wanted a story in where Kara’s back was described. I wanted to mess with her.
> 
> (It was fun to write this, perhaps I should write pseudo-smut scenes more often -uh?- I will try to write something different next time I write about these two since the last few times had been about them in bed)  
> I’m at tumblr and twitter under ShadowDianne’s nick as well, come and say hi! Or ask for prompts, I do a bunch of those xd 
> 
> See you later!

The chirp of the birds and the vague sensation of being late were what woke Lena up, her eyes slowly fluttering open as she took on her surroundings and white and gold splotches of color that took her sight as soon as she zeroed enough on what seated in front of her.

Better yet; who.

Kara’s back was exposed to Lena’s eyes, the dip between the blonde’s shoulder blades shadowed by the still too weak sunlight that sipped and run through the floor of the room, warming the bed sheets that pooled around Kara’s waist as she looked straightly to sky in where the sun kept on bleeding its color at the reflective windows of National City skyscrapers. The vision made Lena smile as she leant on her hand, elbow dipping into the slightly cooled pillow at her side. Naked as she was she could feel the temperature running chills up her own torso, the smudges of lipstick and lines from where Kara had scratched her skin still visible as she bit down on her bottom lip, glancing at the blonde’s figure which -unsurprisingly- didn’t have any of the marks she herself sported.

With heavy eyelids, Lena glanced at the line visible on Kara’s back, the golden kissed skin taut against lean muscles that now the brunette woman knew felt as soft and warm as the blonde’s hands. Smirking playfully while remembering what those hands had done the night before Lena kept on glancing at the dimples just an inch above the pooling sheet as she remembered the kisses that she had left there, the body against her shivering and covered in a thin layer of sweat that had nothing to do with heat.

Biting gently on her thumbnail, Lena hummed softly, slightly, to herself as she pictured the touch of that skin on her lips, against her tongue and teeth as she had tried to nibble on it, her hands full of Kara’s body as the alien mirrored her movements, grasping her thigs and waist, opening her as she tried to suppress a moan.

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by the blonde herself; the shadow of a smirk coloring her voice as she spoke.

“I know you are awake.”

It was a murmur, low for Lena’s standards but perhaps a scream for Kara’s and so the brunette chuckled and sat on the mattress not bothering twice on covering herself as she closed the distance between Kara and herself at on all fours. She chuckled a second time as she came closer to the blonde, her right hand ghostling for a moment against the blonde’s shoulders before she dipped lower. Tracing the line of Kara’s spine with one finger while she kept a close look on the blonde’s face she focused on her profile illuminated in the yellowish light that brought the blonde on her tresses and the blue of her eyes in a way Lena could have almost sworn she saw gold flecks at the back of the woman’s pupils.

“Lena…”

The whisper was more guttural this time as the brunette kept on caressing the blonde’s skin, her gentle caress quickly transforming into a graze as she raked her nails on Kara’s skin. The feeling of the skin softly giving away beneath her fingers -so warm, so approachable and still so strong-made her sigh, the puff of air escaping her half-parted lips as she kept on watching at Kara’s profile, drinking on its sight.

On the way the blonde’s eyes slowly darkened, blown up pupils covering the blue as she kept on drawing lines with enough force to mark any other human. Except, obviously, the woman she had at her side.

“I think I’m hungry.”  The brunette said and she bit down a chuckle as she kept on raking her nails, jotting down the way Kara’s whole body shivered in anticipation. From her position, she could see the clavicles protruding against the skin, the column of the blonde’s throat sculpted as she swallowed, her cupid’s bow pliant and slightly illuminated by a playful sunray as she wet her lips. A movement that caused her chest to expand just enough to elicit a lower glance, the memory of her lips painting wet lines on there making Lena curl her fingers and dig a little bit deeper into Kara’s skin.

Lowering, she kissed the blonde’s upper shoulder and -moving the messy blonde tresses away- she kissed the nape of her neck, the tip of her tongue writing one single letter on the spot in where Kara’s soft baby hairs left the expanse of her skin to Lena’s delight.

“Can I?” The question was whispered against the skin, a mutter so soft it almost seemed that no one besides them were awake at that very precise moment. Kara’s shuddering “yes” was enough for Lena to kiss lower, settling her hands around Kara’s waist, shivering and feeling heat coiling between her legs as she felt the soft plains of the blonde’s muscles, at the sheer potency she could feel on them while the blonde took a big gulp of air, readying herself.

Suffice is to say they were late to work.


End file.
